


Suffocation

by Leya



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Wunsch Raistlins, die Zauberprüfung abzulegen, sorgt für den ersten Streit zwischen den Zwillingen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Задыхаясь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743483) by [AVO_Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor)



> Unbeta'd.

„Ich werde die Prüfung machen und du kannst mich nicht daran hindern!“

Caramon starrte seinen Zwilling sekundenlang ungläubig an, versuchte irgendwo in dem in seinen Gedanken herrschenden Chaos ein stichhaltiges Argument zu finden, das Raistlin klarmachen würde, wie verrückt diese Idee war, fand keines und sagte schließlich das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Du bist nicht stark genug dafür! Es wird dich umbringen!“

Das er damit einen entscheidenden Fehler begangen hatte, wurde ihm leider viel zu spät klar.

„Nicht stark genug?“ Raistlins Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen, als er einen drohenden Schritt auf seinen Bruder zutrat. „Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich bin stark genug. Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!“

„Aber es sind schon so viele gestorben! Hast du denn keine Angst?“ Caramon erinnerte sich immer noch mit Schrecken an die Erzählungen, die er von frühester Jugend an über die Zauberprüfung gehört hatte. Er liebte seinen Bruder viel zu sehr, um ihn dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Doch seine Sorge wurde nicht besonders gut aufgenommen. Im Gegenteil. Jedes Wort schien Raistlins Zorn nur noch weiter anzufachen.

„Und wenn schon!“, fauchte Raistlin gereizt, wie immer angewidert über die unglaubliche Naivität seines Zwillings. „Glaubst du denn, ich würde noch leben wollen, wenn ich die Magie nicht habe? Ohne Magie bin ich nichts!“

Caramon schluckte hart. Obwohl Raistlin seit Jahren keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass er sich mit Haut und Haaren der Magie verschrieben hatte, war doch tief im Herzen des älteren Zwillings die Hoffnung gewesen, es möge sich als Spinnerei entpuppen, als ein Traum, aus dem Raistlin herauswachsen würde. Doch leider schien es, als wäre das ein Irrtum.

„Starr mich nicht so überrascht an, Caramon! Ich weiß, dass du lange brauchst, bis du etwas verstehst, aber allmählich müsstest auch du begriffen haben, dass ich die Magie brauche! Ich habe nichts sonst!“

„Du hast mich!“

Warum konnte Raistlin nicht sehen, dass sie sonst nichts brauchten? Sie waren sich selbst genug, so wie es von Anbeginn an gewesen war. Sie hatten einander und dies war alles, was zählte oder wichtig war.

„Dich? Und was soll ich mit dir anfangen? Du bist mein Bruder. Du kannst mir niemals geben, was ich brauche.“ Raistlins Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. „Willst du heiraten, Caramon? Sicher doch eines Tages. Und ich? Was soll ich dann tun?“

„Du könntest bei uns leben! Wir würden…“

„Bei euch leben?“ Raistlin spie ihm diese Worte regelrecht entgegen, wobei sich Zorn, Überheblichkeit und ein großer Anteil Frustration in seine Stimme mischten und ihr eine bissige Schärfe verliehen. „Ist es das, was du möchtest? Soll ich für immer mit dir und deiner Frau zusammenleben, als der schrullige Onkel, der den lieben Kleinen seine Taschenspielertricks vorführt? Ich sag dir was, Caramon! Ehe ich mich dazu herablasse, für dich oder deine Kinder den Clown zu spielen, sterbe ich lieber den grausamsten Tod, den die Prüfung mir zu bieten hat!“

Caramons Reaktion erfolgte spontan und ohne Vorsatz. Bevor er überhaupt begriff, was geschah, traf seine Faust auf Raistlins Wange, dem kleineren Zwilling einen erstickten Aufschrei entlockend, ehe die Wucht des Schlages ihn zu Boden schmetterte.

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen in dem kleinen Raum, während Caramon schwer atmend dastand und den leichten Körper seines Bruders betrachtete, der benommen zu seinen Füßen lag. Erst allmählich ließ die Anspannung nach und die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner Tat trafen ihn wie ein Guss kalten Wassers.

Entsetzt über sich selbst und angewidert von seinem Verhalten fiel er neben Raistlin auf die Knie und zog den zitternden jungen Mann in seine Arme.

„Raist...bitte...es tut mir leid! Verzeih mir! Das wollte ich nicht!“ Caramon versuchte vergeblich, gleichzeitig Raistlins Hand von dessen Wange zu lösen und den Widerstrebenden festzuhalten, ein Vorhaben, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies, denn kaum war sein Zwilling wieder zu sich gekommen, schlug er Caramons Hände unwillig beiseite und versuchte, sich mit heftigen Bewegungen aus dessen Umarmung zu winden.

„Fass mich nicht an!“ Raistlin blinzelte mehrmals verzweifelt, in der Hoffnung, seine Sicht möge sich klären, doch es blieb alles verschwommen. Was hatte Caramon mit ihm gemacht? Langsam löste er die Hand von seiner Wange und sah auf.

Caramon stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und seine Miene drückte so großes Mitleid aus, dass dem Jüngeren beinahe schlecht davon wurde.

„Es tut mir so leid, Raist! Bitte, bitte verzeih mir!“

Wenn er Caramons Blick richtig interpretierte, dann sah es wirklich schlimm aus. Langsam griff Raistlin nach dem in der Nähe stehenden Tisch und zog sich daran hoch. Alle Versuche Caramons, ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, wehrte er mit zornigen Bewegungen ab.

Mühsam wankte er zu der Ecke, in der sie den Spiegel aufgehängt hatten, der einst ihrer verstorbenen Mutter gehört hatte. Kaum fiel sein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, hielt er erschrocken die Luft an. Seine linke Wange zierte ein dunkelroter Bluterguss und war mittlerweile so stark geschwollen, dass er sein Auge kaum öffnen konnte.

Nun, dies erklärte zumindest, warum er nicht klar sehen konnte. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die mißhandelte Haut und stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, als die sanfte Berührung Schmerzwellen durch seinen Kopf sandte.

„Raist...“ Caramons gequälten Aufschrei überhörte er geflissentlich, ebenso wie er die verzweifelt ausgestreckte Hand übersah, mit der der Ältere sich darum vergewissern wollte, dass mit seinem Zwilling alles in Ordnung war. Statt dessen griff er mit zitternden Händen nach dem Wasserkrug, ließ ein wenig Wasser in die kleine Waschschüssel laufen und tauchte einen Zipfel seines verschlissenen Hemdes hinein, um diesen dann vorsichtig auf seine Wange zu drücken.

„Bitte! Ich wollte das nicht!“ Caramon hatte sich bis auf wenige Schritte genähert, doch Raistlins Blick, der ihn aus dem Spiegel heraus traf, war so finster, dass er erschrocken zurückzuckte.

„Fass mich nie wieder an!“ Mühsam kämpfte der Jüngere das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl nieder, das ihn um ein Haar zu überwältigen drohte und spuckte ein wenig Blut in das trübe Wasser. Behutsam ließ er die seine Zunge über seine Zähne gleiten, doch diese saßen zu seiner Beruhigung noch fest. Wenigstens hatte er in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig Glück gehabt.

„Aber es tut mir leid! Bitte, Raist! Du musst mir glauben! Das wollte ich nicht!“ Caramon war nun selbst den Tränen nahe. Er ging näher an Raistlin heran, doch dieser warf ihm lediglich einen eisigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Spiegelbild zu. Caramon erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Raist!“

„Du willst mir helfen? Bloß nicht! Ich glaube kaum, dass ich deine Hilfe überleben würde!“

Diesmal war es an Caramon einen erstickten Laut auszustoßen, doch Raistlin beachtete ihn nicht länger. Er schien fest entschlossen, seinen Bruder zu ignorieren.

Es schien fast so, als hätte er für Raistlin aufgehört zu existieren. Beschämt von seinem unmöglichen Verhalten drehte Caramon sich um und verließ mit schleppenden Schritten das Zimmer.

&&&

„Verdammt!“ Wütend hieb Caramon mit der Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. Der Aufprall jagte eine Schmerzwelle seinen Arm hinauf, doch der hochgewachsene junge Mann merkte es kaum. Schwer atmend betrachtete er seine Fingerknöchel, wo die harte Rinde die Haut abgeschürft hatte und wischte das Blut dann an seiner Hose ab.

Wieso hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen? Er wusste doch, wie wenig Raistlin davon hielt, bevormundet zu werden. Er hätte die Reaktion seines Bruders voraussehen müssen, doch er war blind vor Sorge gewesen und diese Sorge hatte ihn dazu verleitet, genau das zu tun, das zu vermeiden er sich immer geschworen hatte.

Nachdenklich rieb er sich den schmerzenden Arm und überlegte, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, um die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder zu retten. Raistlin würde ihm nicht vergeben, soviel stand fest. Dafür kannte er den nachtragenden Charakter seines Bruders viel zu gut.

Ihr Zusammenleben würde von nun an sehr viel schwieriger werden. Caramon seufzte leise und ließ sich müde ins hohe Gras sinken. Es war an der Zeit, sich seine weitere Vorgehensweise genau zu überlegen, wollte er nicht riskieren, aus Raistlins Leben ausgeschlossen zu werden. Seinem Bruder mehr Freiraum zu geben und sich nicht länger einzumischen, zog er gar nicht erst in Erwägung. Raistlin brauchte ihn schließlich. Das Wohlergehen seines kleinen Bruders zu sichern war die Grundlage seines Lebens. Wäre er nicht für den jüngeren verantwortlich, Caramon hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er tun sollte.

Nun, vielleicht doch. Ein Ziel gab es, das er unter allen Umständen erreichen wollte. Er wollte Krieger werden. Dieses Ziel hatte er schon seit frühester Jugend vor Augen und hatte die letzten Jahre konsequent darauf hingearbeitet. Je näher er jedoch der Erfüllung dieses Ziels kam, desto unsicherer wurde er.

Sein Traum war es, als Krieger Ruhm und Ehre zu erwerben, doch als Soldat wäre er so gut wie nie zu Hause und sein Überleben mehr als ungewiss. Von der finanziellen Seite ganz zu schweigen. Und was würde aus seinem Bruder werden, während er von Kampf zu Kampf eilte und jede Sekunde den Tod vor Augen hatte?

Raistlin konnte ihn unmöglich begleiten. Das Leben als Krieger war viel zu anstrengend und gefährlich für den schwächlichen jungen Mann. Ihn allein zu lassen kam allerdings auch nicht in Frage. Sein Zwillingsbruder würde sich Hals über Kopf in ein Leben als Zauberer stürzen und das war etwas, das Caramon unter keinen Umständen riskieren wollte.

Caramon nagte unschlüssig an seiner Unterlippe, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich irrte. Eine Möglichkeit gab es noch.

Raistlin musste nicht zu Hause bleiben und er musste ihn auch nicht aus den Augen lassen. Der junge Magier konnte seinem Bruder als ausgebildeter Zauberer bei dessen Kämpfen zur Seite stehen. Doch dafür musste er zunächst die Prüfung in diesem verfluchten Turm bestehen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Caramon sich regelrecht krank. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, alles lief immer wieder auf diesen einen Punkt hinaus: die Zauberprüfung.

Vielleicht sollte er endlich einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst sein. Der junge Mann lächelte freudlos, als er sich selbst diesen Rat gab, doch es war wirklich an der Zeit, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Es war nicht so, dass er einfach nur Angst um Raistlins Leben hatte. Seine Furcht saß viel tiefer, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er Raistlin verlieren würde, sobald dieser die Prüfung antrat.

Ganz gleich, ob sein Bruder ums Leben kam oder nicht, das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche. Als ausgebildeter Zauberer hatte Raistlin keinen Grund mehr, an der Seite seines Bruders zu bleiben und das konnte Caramon nicht zulassen. Allein die Vorstellung, seine Zukunft ohne seinen Zwilling zu verbringen machte ihm Angst. Schließlich gehörten sie zusammen. Sie waren zwei Individuen, deren Seelen untrennbar miteinander verbunden waren und Caramon hatte niemals einen Zweifel daran gehabt, dass sie ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen würden.

Bis jetzt.

Voller Unbehagen wurde Caramon klar, dass sein Leben an einem Wendepunkt angelangt war und seine Zukunft von der Entscheidung abhing, die er nun treffen musste.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte er jedoch keine Ahnung, was er wählen sollte. Wollte er ein ruhmreiches Leben als Krieger, dann musste er seinem Bruder erlauben, sich ein Stück weit ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen und sich der Prüfung zu stellen. Entschied er sich hingegen dafür, seine Träume aufzugeben, würde auch Raistlin den Traum vom Leben eines Zauberers begraben müssen, denn Caramon war fest entschlossen, seinen Zwilling niemals aus den Augen zu lassen. Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft.

Grübelnd lehnte Caramon sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht gab es noch eine geringe Chance, die Entscheidung aufzuschieben. Er würde zunächst versuchen, Raistlin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er sich einer sinnlosen Hoffnung hingab. Viel zu tief kursierte schon das Gift der Magie in den Adern seines Bruders, als dass dieser noch davon hätte lassen können.

Hätte er nicht sein ganzes Leben den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, hätte Caramon sich längst eingestehen müssen, dass er seinen Bruder schon in dem Augenblick verloren hatte, als dieser das erste Mal einen Trick von einem Jahrmarktszauberer nachgeahmt hatte.

Möglicherweise war es längst für eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu spät.

Doch zu diesem Eingeständnis war er noch lange nicht bereit. Ganz gleich, wofür er sich letztendlich auch entschied, eines wusste er ganz genau. Er würde seinen Zwilling niemals im Stich lassen, denn sie gehörten zusammen. Für immer.

 

&&&

Eine Woche später…

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne krochen gerade über die Baumwipfel, als Raistlin die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer aufstieß, das er sich seit Ewigkeiten mit seinem Bruder teilte und einen Augenblick auf der Schwelle verharrte. Prüfend starrte er auf den glutroten Ball vor seinen Augen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg hinunter zu den Ställen.

Endlich war es soweit. Heute trat er die lang ersehnte Reise an, die ihn direkt zu der Prüfung im Zaubererturm brachte und nichts und niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Seit ihrem Streit war Caramon erfreulich ruhig gewesen. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Vorhaltungen. Der Ältere hatte ihm sogar die mitleidsvollen Blicke erspart, die er sonst immer für ihn reservierte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte Raistlin sich beinahe frei.

Zumindest, bis er seinen Zwillingsbruder neben sich auftauchen sah.

„Was willst du?“

Die schroffe Begrüßung ließ Caramon zusammenzucken, doch er hielt den giftigen Blicken seines Bruders entschlossen stand. „Ich komme mit dir.“

Raistlin erstarrte. Das durfte nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, wo ihn nur noch wenige Minuten von der Erfüllung seines Traumes trennten. Sobald er dieses elende kleine Dorf und vor allen Dingen seinen übervorsichtigen Bruder hinter sich gelassen hatte, würde er sein Leben endlich selbst in die Hand nehmen können. Nie zuvor hatte er sich etwas mehr gewünscht als das.

„Wenn ich dich von der Prüfung nicht abhalten kann, dann komme ich eben mit.“

Warum taten die Götter ihm das an? Die Freiheit war zum Greifen nah gewesen, doch wieder einmal war er es, der kurz vor dem Ziel betrogen und wegen seiner Naivität ausgelacht wurde. Caramon hatte sich in den letzten Tagen sicherlich köstlich amüsiert über seinen gutgläubigen kleinen Bruder, der tatsächlich auf seine gespielte Gleichgültigkeit hereinfiel und sich der Illusion hingab, ein eigenes Leben führen zu können.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft lege? Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit jemandem reisen möchte, der seine Fäuste einsetzt, sobald ihm die Argumente ausgehen.“ Raistlin fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut, doch er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal an das schlechte Gewissen seines Bruders zu appellieren. „Abgesehen davon komme ich sehr gut allein zurecht.“

„Ich folge dir, wohin du auch immer gehst, Raistlin. Kit hat mir einmal gesagt, dass ich verantwortlich für dich bin und sie hat Recht. Ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen.“ Caramon konnte gerade noch ein triumphierendes Lächeln unterdrücken, als er dem fassungslosen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Bruders begegnete.

„So ist das also.“ Eine derartige Äußerung ihrer Schwester war dem Zauberschüler bis dahin zwar nicht bekannt gewesen, aber es war überdeutlich, dass sein Zwillingsbruder jedes Wort genau so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Enttäuscht darüber, dass selbst seine Schwester ihm nicht zutraute, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, wandte er sich ab.

„Raistlin?“

„Ich kann dich nicht abhalten, in die gleiche Richtung zu reisen, aber glaub nicht, dass ich auf dich warte“, stellte der junge Mann mit eisiger Stimme fest und warf die Satteltasche über den Rücken geliehenen Pferdes. Mühsam schwang er sich in den Sattel und trieb seinem Pferd gleich darauf mit einem heftigen Tritt die Fersen in die Flanken.

Sein Reittier bäumte sich erschrocken auf und jagte dann wie von den Furien gehetzt davon, wobei der junge Mann seinen verblüfften Bruder in einer dicken Staubwolke eingehüllt zurückließ.

&&&

Schweigend sah Caramon dabei zu, wie Raistlin davon preschte, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Er würde sich Zeit lassen und Raistlin so die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu beruhigen.

Entkommen konnte sein Bruder ihm ohnehin nicht. Raistlin war kein sonderlich erfahrener Reiter. Selbst wenn er langsam ritt, würde er ihn bald eingeholt haben und dann würde Raistlin keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sich davonzustehlen.

Der ältere der beiden Zwillinge schlenderte gemächlich in Richtung Stall davon. Nun zahlte es sich aus, dass er bereits gestern sein Gepäck im Stall versteckt und bei dem Besitzer seinen Wunsch angemeldet hatte, kurzfristig ein Pferd leihen zu wollen.

Er erhielt das Tier ohne Probleme, band seine Tasche hinter dem Sattel fest und stieg rasch auf. Raistlin hatte nun genügend Zeit gehabt, um sich abzukühlen und an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sein älterer Bruder ihn niemals aus den Augen lassen würde. Die nächsten Tage würden wahrscheinlich ein wenig schwierig werden, doch irgendwann würde Raistlin ihn brauchen und dann würde er da für ihn sein. Genau so, wie es schon von Anbeginn der Zeiten an gewesen war.

Der Ältere der beiden Zwillinge grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so falsch, Raistlin ein wenig mehr Freiraum zu geben. Wenn sein Zwilling dann den unausweichlichen Rückschlag erlitt, der auf seine erzwungene Selbstständigkeit folgen musste, dann würde er zur Stelle sein. Und wenn Raistlin danach noch fester an seinen älteren Bruder gebunden war… umso besser. Dann war alles endlich wieder so, wie es sein sollte.

Caramon gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und folgte seinem Bruder die Straße hinab, ihrem unausweichlichen Schicksal entgegen.

ENDE


End file.
